The Inuyasha and Kagome Love Story
by lavish6287
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are now dating? Koga still loves Kagome? Are there lives in danger? Do they die?


By: Elizabeth Ellmore

The Promise

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up you're going to be late for school". When I opened my eyes I saw Inuyasha standing next to my bed. "Inuyasha what are you doing here"? "I came here to walk to school with you remember"? "Ohh yeah I promised you didn't I well I'll be ready in a minute just wait down stairs". We had breakfast then left.

While we were walking I asked, "So how are you doing in school"? "Oh I'm doing fine I just got an A in math". While he was talking I was thinking. It wasn't how in used to be in the feudal area. Now it's all awkward.

Now I just don't want to talk to him anymore. I feel like one, big, huge, hot air balloon. When I open my mouth I feel like I'm going to say my secrets to him or how I feel about him and lose hot air. 'So Kagome how are you doing in school"? "Huh oh I'm getting good grades mostly B's though".

"Hey Kagome what's your favorite flower"? "My favorite flower is a rose". "Kagome I'll catch up with you latter I forgot that I had to do something bye". When I got to school I went to Sango and Miroku and we chatted for a little bit then went to class. Then the bell rang.

I was looking for Inuyasha but I didn't see him so I went to class with Sango and Miroku. We had all the same classes together Inuyasha and I so I figured that when he would come back he would see me. Inuyasha's ear was twitching when he said to me, "Kagome where do I find a rose and what does it look like"? "Inuyasha roses don't grow here in Japan because of the weather". "Then how do you know what it looks like"? "I saw one in a book".

During lunchtime these two girls went up to us and said vote for me. Inuyasha said, "Listen to me we'll decide who we'll vote for so go away". I was telling Inuyasha, "your so good with people why don't you run for president". "Hey your right I'll run for president".

Then Inuyasha did something stupid and stood up on the table and said to the school, "I'm running for president so you better vote for me". Then these girls went up to him and said, "You have our votes dog boy". Then I stood up and said, "step away he's my man you bitches". Then the school said "fight, fight, fight, fight". I punched her.

Then Inuyasha said, "Kagome is that how you really feel about me"? Right then and there I felt like all the hot air in my balloon just popped because I opened my big, stupid, mouth. "Kagome you didn't answer my question". "Inuyasha yes that is how I really feel about you". "Kagome why didn't you tell me before".

"I didn't know how to tell you". "Well if you would of told me before I would of and still will say that I feel the same about you". Inuyasha helped me up on the table and kissed me. After we ate we went to the feudal area and Inuyasha helped me up on his back and we went to the spot where we first met. But I couldn't remember what it was called.

There was a waterfall with flowers all around it. Tons and tons of roses. "Inuyasha why did you take me here"? "I took you here because I want you to see something". "Look closely at the water". "Tell me what you see".

I looked at the water and saw rose petals that printed out **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME** in it and a rainbow shadow on the water. "Inuyasha that's all I see". "Are you sure look up and around you". Up above me was Sango and Miroku throughing down rose petals. All around me was all the friends that I had made while I was in the feudal Japan looking for jewel shards.

"Inuyasha how did you know that it was my birthday"? "Your mom told me this morning and so I figured that I should do something special for you". "Oh Inuyasha thank you". After everybody left Inuyasha said, "Here is your two presents". He gave me a kiss and told me that he could live with them. Then Inuyasha carried me home. The next morning we went to Sango's home to hang out.

"Hey Sango how are you and Miroku doing"? "Ohh Kagome Miroku sneaked into my bed last night and slept with me". "Yeah but that's because I had a nightmare". "The things guys will say just to get into your bed and have sex with you". "So Kagome are things on fire with you and Inuyasha"?

"Yeah you could say that I guess". "Hey Miroku how's that band that I've been hearing so much about". "Oh my band it's doing great all though Koga wants a solo, Sesshomaru wants to name the band, and I want to be the singer". "So why don't you all just get what you want". Said Inuyasha with a half smile half smirk.

"Well you see Inuyasha it's not that simple". "They don't like my singing, we don't like the names that Sesshomaru picks, and we think that Koga's solo takes to long". "Well I'll just say that you my friend have got to much problems". "Hey lets all go get a bite to eat". Said Sango. "Great I'm starving". Said Inuyasha who was daydreaming and drooling about food again.

Inuyasha said, "Hey Kagome let's have you be the chief and make the food since your so good at it". "O.k. let's have chicken". Then Inuyasha said, "That's not what I want". "What do you want Inuyasha". I said impatiently.

"I want chips, salad, soup, four egg rolls, and sushi". "O.k. I'll be back with the food". While we were eating we were watching Inuyasha eat. He was in golfing the whole thing down like a big pig. Then after we finished I said, "Inuyasha where do you put it all"?

"Put what"? "All that food that you were eating"? "All of that what do you mean all of that"? "I thought that that was only the appetizer". Then I said in a very stern voice, "Inuyasha SIT BOY". "Your so hurtful". Said Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha and me went for a walk in the feudal Japan. We were walking when all of a sudden we heard the shot of a sacred arrow and he scented Kikyo. I said, "Inuyasha what's wrong"? "I sense Kikyo". Then we saw Kikyo running towards us screaming for her life.

Then Inuyasha asked Kikyo what was wrong and she said that Sesshomaru was trying to attack her. Then Inuyasha said, "Well I've got a surprise for you to Kikyo you better run for you're life because your about to be so dead that you can't even move or talk". Then Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck abd twisted it off. Inuyasha said, "Gee Sesshomaru why do you get to have all the fun". "Inuyasha I didn't know you hated her that much". Then Inuyasha said, "Finally the scent of Kikyo isgone".

Then Inuyasha went to go move her body somewhere else. While he was gone Koga came and picked me up and took me somewhere and left nothing except for his scentfor Inuyashafind me. Then Koga said,"Kagome I've always just said to you that your my women but now I think that we should bring itto the next step. I mean you have big boobs and you have the shape in your body. You're the perfect women for me Kagome!

So what do you say lets have sex." "Koga get off me. stop touching meyou imbisoul, idiot, jerk." ThenI started running with my shirt half off. Meanwhile Inuyasha came back and smelled Kogas scent and followed it.

Inuyasha bumped into me and I said, ''Inuyasha you pever SIT BOY." I started running again. Then Koga and Inuyasha started running after me and yelling out my name. I pulled down my shirt and climbed up a tree. Inuyasha came up the tree and started holding me. Later me and Inuyasha climbed down and he took me home and kissed me good night.

The next day we were at school and those girls went up to Inuyasha and said,"you have our votes you dirty sex michene woof"! Then I got up on thetable and kissed Inuyasha and said to them, '' Now do you wanthim because he's owned by me". Then Sango said to me, ''what happened to that nice shy Kagome that I knew". "she's still nice but I don't know about the shy part''.

Then inuyasha said to me, ''Kagome do you want to go to the movies with me tomarrow"? "yeah sure that sounds fun". "Then after we can go get a bite to eat and then go dancing". "O.k. sure''.

The next day we were at the movies, which is code word for (make out lane). during the movie Inuyasha was blushing and he said to me, ''what wouldit feel like to you if you did it to someone". ThenI started to blush. Later that night Inuyasha was taking a shower and I went to get my hair stuff when I noticed Inuyahsa taking a shower. Ijust happened to see him naked.

I peeked though the door and saw his dick. It was the size of an eleven year-olds fist. It was as long as 4 to 5 inches. He had a six-pack. When he was taking a shower his ears were twiching like it felt good.

My little brother came up to me and asked, "Hey Kagome what are you doing watching Inuyasha taking a shower for"? "Shh you'll blow my cover". "O.k. but don't say that I didn't warn you". Then Inuyasha heard a noise and turned down the water and opened the door real fast and I fell into Inuyashas arms. I started blushing and he pulled me into the bathroom. He was sitting on the tolit with the bath towel around his lower part of his body.

He asked me, "Kagome what are you doing"? "I was trying to get my hair stuff by the mirror with the lights around it". "Oh here you go". Then he waited for me to leave and took his towel and went back into the shower with the midnight blue curtin around him. Then I went back in and waited for him to finish.

Later that night I went into his room and went on his night sky blue bed. I started kissing him and he woke up and returned the kiss and we did it. The next morning we woke up and started blushing at eachother. We got dressed and went down stairs for berakfast. Then my mom asked if she could speak to me in the kitchen.

"Yeah mom what is it". I said with a chill coming down my back. "Were you wearing condoms last night"? "Yeah of course I was". "Well how was it"? "It was great".

_To be continued in The Inuyasha and Kagome Love Story Volume 2. _

_Lavish6287_


End file.
